The Future of Jesse Pinkman
by pageerror404
Summary: Brief fan-fiction detailing Jesse's story after fleeing Jack's compound.


3

Jared Walters

Breaking Bad Fan Fiction – The Future of Jesse Pinkman

Jared Walters

GIT220 - Squire

Jesse drives away at top speed. Tears stream down his cheeks and obscure his vision. He doesn't care. He cares only about putting distance between himself and the compound. He sees a flash of sirens up ahead and at least eight police cruisers pass him going in the other direction. He knows exactly where they are headed. Although initially overwhelmed with happiness and a sense of freedom, feelings of guilt start surfacing. He thinks about Andrea and how she was killed in response to his attempted escape. He thinks about Brock finding her body on the front porch and how he now has to grow up without a mother or a father. He remembers how he murdered Gail to save Walt. Suddenly Jesse feels ill. "I should have listened to Mike" he thought, "None of this would have ever happened if I had allowed Gus to kill him." Jesse tries to clear his head. He knows what he has to do now. He drives toward his house.

He arrives right as the sun is rising. He knows he has to hurry. The police are most certainly looking for him. He will be wanted in conjunction with the deaths of Hank Schrader and Steve Gomez and his fingerprints are all over the lab at the compound. He parks his car a couple blocks away and runs toward his house. He scans the area carefully to make sure nobody is watching him. He walks up to the front door and turns the knob. It's locked. He opens the gate to the driveway and goes around back. He tries to open the back door and several windows, but they are also locked. He picks up a large rock and uses it to break the glass on the back door. "It doesn't matter" he thought, "I will never see this place again." He is briefly worried about the noise, but dismisses his concerns because his neighbors are probably still asleep. The house is dusty and dark. The power had been shut off months ago. He carefully navigates upstairs toward his bedroom. He feels around in the bottom drawer of his dresser and drags out a small duffel bag. He carries it over to the window to inspect it in the light. After unzipping the bag he briefly rummages through it. It contains about two hundred thousand dollars in cash. It's all he has left. The rest was confiscated by the DEA. The money is not what he was looking for. He continues to rummage through the bag in search of something very important. Once he opens the side pocket he sees what he is looking for. Pausing for a moment, he sighs deeply and zips up the duffel bag. He slings it over his shoulder and hurries downstairs and carefully exits through the back door.

Twenty minutes later, Jesse pulls up in front of Andrea's house and shuts off the car's engine. For several minutes he stares out the window at the house. It is completely derelict. The grass is overgrown and there is a pile of old newspapers and phone books littering the pathway to the door. The last time he was here he was forced to watch as Todd shot and killed Andrea to teach him a lesson about trying to flee the compound. He wishes he never met her. If she didn't know him, she would still be alive and happy. He then thinks for a moment about Brock, who must have moved back in with his grandmother. Jesse remembers what happened to Andrea's little brother Tomas and hopes that Brock has the sense not to go down that same path. Jesse thinks briefly about checking in on him, but doesn't dare to after all the anguish he has caused.

Jesse stares at the duffel back sitting on the seat next to him. He thinks about what he is about to do and knows there is no other option. Walter White ruined his life. He is a wanted man, everyone he loves is dead and there is nowhere for him to go. He reaches into the side pocket and pulls out a cheap cellphone and a business card with writing on the back side. After reading the back he turns the card over. He flips open his phone and dials the number on the front of the card. It rings several times and then goes to voicemail. Jesse responds, "I need a dust filter for a Hoover MaxExtract 60 PressurePro" and then snaps the phone shut.

3


End file.
